Keeping up the charade
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Ash is 16 and is ready to battle in the Indigo league for the second time. But a secret that even his closest friends knew nothing about is bringing his prticipation in jeopardy.


****

Keeping up the charade

A Pokémon fanfiction by Wouter Jaegers

It was a few days before the Indigo league that I found myself facing a dilemma. It had been over five years ago that I left home and started my journey. I had met many people and made some really good friends. All of them were convinced that I was who they thought I was but at the age of 16 my body started to betray the secret that I held back from them so long. As I looked at my breasts, which had formed over the years, I thanked god that it went really slow, plus the fact that a girl's body look similar to a boy's until she's in her mid teens. 

I can still recall the voice of my father. "How dare you be a girl, if you want to be worthy of being my child, you ought to be a boy!" And that's when it all started, my parents raised me as if I were a boy, they send me to school as a boy and I started my own Pokémon journey as a boy. My father died a few months before I went off, my mother said that I could finally be her daughter again but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it, she and dad raised me as their son and not as their daughter.

But at that age, my body started the inevitable changes that every girl goes through doing her adolescence. Keeping the secret of my true gender became ever more difficult. I got out my old shirt, it didn't fit me anymore but it would push my breasts back so they wouldn't be seen, next came a regular, fitting shirt which was nice and draping, it would conceal my figure perfectly. My baggy jeans would hide my feminine legs and my jacket concealed any more giveaways. I once more became the boy everyone thought that I was.

Ash, Misty and Brock were at a training session for the league, Ash was glad to see both of his best friends again. They had parted ways for a few months after the Jotho league. All of them needed to recharge for a while. Brock went back to Pewter city he was glad to see his family again. It was likewise for Misty. After she and Ash had dropped Brock off at Pewter, they went to Cerulian city. Misty was glad to be home again and wished Ash all the best on his way back to Pallet town. Although he was sad that his friends had parted ways with him, Ash comforted himself with the knowledge that they would meet up in a month or two, to start training for the league.

I remember it so well, it was after I left my hometown and walked into the forest when I had my first encounter with something typically female. I wasn't feeling too happy all day but I was absolutely terrified when I saw the bloodstains appear on the crotch of my pants. I was having my first period. Soon afterwards I met her.

"Go Staryu!" Misty shouted while she faced Ash in the training battle they were engaging in.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ash reacted. He liked facing Misty, they both were aware of the passion for each other, the passion they only showed during battles and quarrels. "Bulbasaur vine whip!"

"Staryu, double edge!" Misty replied.

Staryu spun towards Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to slam Staryu to the ground. Staryu then got up and shook the vines off.

"Bulbasaur, hit it with a Tackle attack!" Ash said.

"Staryu, Swift attack!" Misty said.

Bulbasaur tried to tackle Staryu, but Staryu hit it with a bunch of stars, and it was knocked back a little.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Ash said.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty replied.

Staryu fired its Water Gun at Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur nimbly jumped aside and sliced Staryu up a bit with its Razor Leaves, knocking it aside.

At the time I didn't understand why she decided to stick by me but it came in handy. I sometimes took one of her tampons when I felt that I was going downhill again. She never suspected a thing, I started to like her, she became an important part of my life but having her around was also a warning. We differed two years and she already started to look like a young woman, each time I looked at her I was reminded of what inevitably was going to happen to me too.

Brock and Pikachu looked at the friendly battle and sighed, anybody could see that Ash and Misty were deeply in love with each other but admitting was absolutely out of the question for both of them. Brock petted Pikachu's head as he watched the battle rage on.

"You know Pikachu, engaging in a battle apparently is the only way for Ash and Misty to engage at all." The rock pokémon trainer sighed. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"HEY THERE!" a voice shouted stopping the battle midway. "Training for another lost cause Ash?" Ash and Misty and their pokémon alike turned around. Gary Oak and his ever present cheerleaders were standing across the field.

"Gary, go away." Ash growled. "I'm busy training can't you see?"

"Oh yes I can see that but I also see that you chose an easy opponent to beat. Fighting with your girlfriend, you are weak Ash!" Gary retorted. Ash fumed, ready to tell Gary about the orange league and that Misty was not his girlfriend but suddenly he remembered something and brought up a smile.

"Oh if that's true, then tell me what the gender was of the person who defeated you in the league four years back." Brock and Misty looked at Ash in amazement. This was the best comeback they ever heard Ash use. 

"Err…" Gary was at a loss for words, even his cheerleaders were dumbfounded. Gary called a silent retreat.

"Wow Ash, I never thought you would have silenced him that way." Brock said while applauding.

"Yeah, I thought you were about to jump up and try to strangle him." Misty laughed.

"Naah, I just would have called out Charizard and let him use his flame thrower to burn his car instead." Ash laughed "Now without further ado, let's continue our battle."

"Right on!" Misty retorted with a warm smile while calling out her next pokémon. "Gyarados, I choose you!"

"Going for big, eh? Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash called out and the turtle pokémon appeared.

"Wow." Misty spoke in admiration. "How did you get this Blastoise?"

"Blastoise" Ash' Blastoise replied while retreating one of his limps and retrieving triangular shaped sunglasses putting them on his snout.

"A few months back, Squirtle evolved and as soon as it did I started training it intensely and before I knew it, he evolved again." Ash spoke proudly while hugging Blastoise.

As the battle went on, Misty looked at Ash in admiration. She had known him for five years now, they both matured and became aware of themselves. Ash had grown quite a lot and Misty couldn't help but to fantasize about him.

"Gyarados, Water Gun!" Misty called out.

Gyarados hit Blastoise with its Water Gun, but Blastoise, being a Water Pokemon, was barely even fazed.

"Blastoise, Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" Misty said, remembering how a bunch of Gyaradoses had used Dragon Rage after our heroes had escaped from the St. Anne.

Blastoise withdrew into its shell and spun at Gyarados, but Gyarados created a waterspout which sent Blastoise up into the air.

"Blastoise, Tackle it again!" Ash said.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted.

Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump at Blastoise, but Blastoise tackled right through it and hit Gyarados.

"Oh no!" Misty cried.

"Yes! Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Ash said.

Misty was surprised.

"Skull Bash? I thought Blastoises were too heavy for that," she said.

But she was proven wrong as Blastoise pointed its cannons backwards and propelled itself with an alarming speed before hitting Gyarados with its skull, knocking it out.

The battle ended with Ash on top. Misty smiled and recalled Gyarados.

"Congratulations Ash." Misty smiled "This was an honest to god battle, you are getting better and better."

"Right." Brock chimed in. "Using Blastoise' skull bash attack was a brilliant move. But how did you do that, a Blastoise generally is too heavy to perform an attack like that."

"Oh it's just the result of much hard training, me and Blastoise have spend many hours by the river learning to perfect his attacks." Ash blushed.

"Blaaaaaas" Blastoise replied while laying one arm on Ash' shoulder.

But three pairs of binoculars had been eyeing on the three. 

"Ah'm impressed, da liddle brat has become ahn impressive trainah!" Meowth spoke from the spot where Team Rocket had observed the battle.

"H'mmm yes, I have to admit that that twerp has been getting better." James chimed in. "That Blastoise is worth stealing. The question is, how?"

"I think I have it." Jessie smiled "We have to keep him from using his pokémon at all."

"Hey, dat's not a bad idea Jessie." Meowth gleamed "Arbok's glare attack could paralyze him and we could just steal his belt and his pokéballs along with it." 

Our heroes continued their journey to Viridian city and stopped for the night. While Brock had prepared a meal and Misty was setting up her tent, Ash had gathered some clothes and a towel. Ash then quietly made his way from the campsite and headed for the river.

"Blastoise, Charizard I choose you." Ash called out and both pokémon appeared. "Okay guys, hot shower please." Ash smiled while beginning to take off his shirt. Blastoise let out his cannons and began to spray water. Charizard then used his flame thrower to heat the water up. After dropping his underpants, Ash stepped into the steaming water flow. "That's the great thing of having you guys" Ash nodded to his pokémon "You just don't care."

That's true, my pokémon couldn't give a Rattata's ass if I were a boy or a girl, they just see me as a friend.

Meanwhile at the campsite had Brock finished the dinner he had prepared.

"Ash, Misty dinner is ready." Brock called out while laying down the plates.

"I'll get Ash, he went to the river." Misty replied while getting up and making her way into the forest. "He went out to get a bath." It dawned on her, she giggled as she made her way to the river, how would he look naked? A sound then took her attention, it was of somebody singing.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause…" 

Misty smiled, that could only be Ash. All she had to do was follow the sound until she reached the originator of it. There, Pikachu, Blastoise and Charizard. Misty smiled as she saw the human shape inside the steaming water flow created by the water and fire pokémon. You'd have to give Ash credit for being creative. But Misty's smile disappeared as the person stepped from the water flow, it wasn't Ash at all, it was a girl. Misty turned around, a stupid mistake. Ash probably would be bathing somewhere else. But as she was ready to walk away the girl began to speak again while grabbing her towel. 

"Aah, there's nothing like a hot shower after a day of training." Misty heard the girl say to her pokémon. Misty went white. She knew that voice, in fact she knew that voice very well. Misty quickly turned around and looked once more, hiding herself from view behind a tree.

"Pii, pikapi, pii, pikaachuu" Misty heard the pikachu speak to it's mistress. This was inconceivable. Misty didn't know what to make of what she feared she had discovered. But she stayed on and watched, she wanted to be sure.

"Okay Pikachu, I know you guys are hungry. Let me dress and we'll head back to the campsite, I'm sure that Brock will have yet another meal ready for us to devour." The girl spoke while drying her hair.

Misty quickly took her binoculars from her bag and zoomed in on the girl's face, she had to make sure. The girl dropped her towel and reached out for her clothes. Misty's eyes went wide as she recognized the face.

"Ash?" She whimpered before speeding off to the campsite again. "Ash is a girl!" it raced through her mind.

When Ash made his way back to the campsite, Misty tried to act as natural as possible while eyeing Ash, looking for some giveaways. But much to her relieve there were none.

As Ash and Brock were eating the meal Brock had made. Misty kept quiet, eating slowly while eyeing Ash. Why didn't she know about this earlier, there had to be some giveaways that she never paid attention to and still, it was convincing enough to fool even Brock. But why, why was Ash pretending to be a boy?

Misty didn't sleep at all that night. She turned around and looked at Ash, who was peacefully asleep. Strange enough she didn't feel repulsed at all, Ash was a girl but that was the only thing that differed from the Ash she loved. She took out a photo. It was taken at the maiden's peak festival. Was this the same Ash, she had danced with that night? Yes, it was the same Ash. Misty slowly became aware that whatever reason Ash had to act like a boy, it had to be deeply rooted. Maybe it was a childhood trauma that made Ash deny his true gender. Ash' way of walking had nothing feminine at all, Ash talked like a boy, Ash looked like a boy. Damn it all, Ash was a boy.

"Ash, whatever reason you have for acting this way, please know that I still care." Misty whispered while softly starting to cry.

The following morning found the three of them on the road again. Misty kept a close eye on Ash as he, no SHE, was engaged in a battle with another trainer. But what she saw was nothing new. Ash still was the Ash she had known for all those years. Absolutely nothing gave away the secret Misty had discovered.

"Hitmonlee, low kick!" The other trainer shouted.

"Muk, body slam!" Ash commanded, while the blubbery pokémon easily absorbed all of its opponent's blows. 

"Muuuuuuuuuk!" Ash' Muk yelled out before covering the Hitmonlee, there was no escape. The other trainer recalled his pokémon and smiled at Ash.

"Bravo, that was a killer match and I gladly admit my defeat." The boy spoke while shaking Ash' hand. "But know, that when we face each other in the league, things could well turn out differently."

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Ash smiled while recalling Muk. "Come on, guys, let's go to the pokémon center, our pokémon could use some treatment."

"Good." Misty thought to herself. "This will give me an opportunity to inquire some information from Ash."

"There they go." James spoke to his team members while they flew above forest in a camouflaged balloon, knowing that the meowth balloon would give away their identities in no time. "Let's get them."

"No, not now, we have to wait until that Brat is alone." Jessie interrupted. 

"Jessie's right, we only get da chance for success if we get to him when da brat is alone." Meowth added.

And so Team Rocket waited.

"Welcome at the Viridian City Pokémon center." Nurse joy greeted the three of them "Oh hi, Ash, Misty I haven't seen you in quite a while now."

"And considering how we had left the center the last time I'm sure that you are glad about that." Ash laughed while handing over three Pokéballs. "Bulbasaur, Muk and Snorlax need a little checking up."

"Don't worry, they are in good hands." Joy smiled while giving them to a Chansey who took them away.

"Heeeeeeeeeh... Hooooooooooh… Haaaaaahhhhhh… " Brock began to blurt, Ash and Misty knew what was about to happen "Hello nurse Joy, I am Brock. Are you related to the nurse joy in Pewter City?" He began while grabbing her hands. 

"Why yes, she's my younger sister, do you know her?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Come on Ash, let's leave Mr. Loverboy alone. We need to talk." Misty said while walking away with Ash.

"What's up Misty?" Ash asked in surprise when he saw her sad eyes. "It's not about your bike isn't it?"

"No Ash, I have to confess something to you." Misty replied sounding dead serious. "I saw you by the river yesterday." Ash eyes went wide.

"A…are you saying that…" Ash began to quiver, Misty nodded sadly.

"Yes, I discovered your secret." Misty spoke softly while laying her hand on Ash's face. "Don't be alarmed, I won't go out and tell everyone, I care too much about you to do that but why?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Ash asked while getting out a picture. After Misty's affirmative nod, Ash showed her the picture. "This is Joseph Ketchum, my father." 

Misty took it and looked at it, it basically showed an older version of Ash.

"Dad was like me always determent to become a pokémon master. From what I know, he was dense and stubborn, refusing to accept defeat. When he married my mother he vowed that his next of kin would be as successful as he himself was. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way at all. Dad was at the safari league when I was born. Mom named me Ashley, after her grandmother. But when my dad was told that he had a daughter he went ballistic. He wanted a son, a strong man who could follow in his footsteps and what did he get? A daughter, dad felt betrayed and that's where it all started, as soon as he came back from the league he started hitting on me." Ash shivered at the memories. "From day one, he started to push it into me that I had to be a boy, he shortened my name to Ash, had my birth registrations altered and began to treat me like a son."

"That had to be hard." Misty nodded in understanding.

"My whole life long, I was forced to be a boy. But I never succeeded into making my dad proud. He despised me just for being myself, I guess he just was reminded of his failure every time he saw me. And when my tenth birthday was nearing, and with it my chance of becoming a trainer myself, he ended it all." Ash brought his hands to his face and wiped away the tears. "They found his body outside a bar, he had died of alcohol poisoning." 

"But why did you continue to act like a boy?" Misty asked crying too, she never would have guessed it was that serious.

"Because I never learned to be a girl, father had achieved his goal, weather I liked it or not, I was his son, not his daughter. I mean look at me, I am a boy even though I know I am not." Ash sighed "You and Brock always have known me as a boy, I concealed it from you because I didn't know what the two of you would do if you were to find out." 

"Ash, the reason why I stuck with you has never been the bike, it was your kindhearted nature towards your pokémon, you already had won me over at the center when you told me that pikachu was injured. My heart just melted every time that I saw you risk your life for a pokémon, I stayed with you so I could be with you." Misty whimpered. "Ash, I love you."

Ash looked at Misty and smiled. 

"You don't know how relieving it is to hear that from you Misty, I was afraid you hated me because of my tendency to unintentionally get us into trouble." Ash smiled while drying his eyes "I wish I would have had the courage to tell you at the Maiden's peak festival."

"To hell with your secret." Misty sputtered before moving close to Ash and kissing him. Ash closed his arms around Misty and answered the kiss.

"Thank you Misty." Ash replied when they pulled apart. "Thank you for understanding and for showing me that there's a good side to all my father did to me."

SLITHER!

"Huh, what was that?" Ash called out after hearing something behind them. Misty turned around too and then it came.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr-bok!" Jessie's Arbok appeared right behind them and froze Ash and Pikachu in their tracks with its glare attack. Misty quickly jumped away.

"Bwah-hah-hah-hah-haaa, Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Oh god, not them again." Ash groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie jumped into view. "Jessie!"

James joined her "James"

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Me-owth, if you know what's right!" Meowth ended the motto. "Awww, we're sawree for interrupt your liddle make out party."

"We always knew you had a weakness for that scrawny little brat." James snickered mockingly. "Your arguments with each other showed everyone."

"Too bad for her that she has such a bad taste in men." Jessie added. Misty had heard enough, how dare they?

"Oh yeah?" She roared getting back on her feet again grabbing a pokéball but Jessie was quicker.

"Arbok, wrap attack!" Jessie yelled. Arbok obeyed and coiled around Misty's body and squeezed her until she couldn't move anymore. "Okay then, we'll take this from you and then we'll leave you two alone again." Jessie said in a sing-song voice while picking up a motionless pikachu.

"YOU LEAVE PIKACHU ALONE!" Ash yelled, breaking the glare from Arbok. Ash reached for his pokéballs but Meowth was quicker.

"Oh no you don't!" the feline shouted while leaping up to Ash with drawn claws, Ash managed to dodge the swipes which were aimed at the face and Meowth ended up shredding Ash' shirt instead.

"HUH?" Team Rocket gasped in surprise at what was revealed.

"A. …A bra?" James sputtered.

"Lookad dose, da twerp has boobs…" Meowth added.

"But would that mean that the twerp is a…?" Jessie began but would never be able to finish her sentence. Ash had a golden opportunity now that they were distracted and wasn't going to waste it.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash growled while letting Charizard appear. 

"Uh-oh." James muttered as the fire pokémon walked towards them.

"Charizard, tail whip!" Ash yelled. Charizard obeyed and whipped Team Rocket into the air. Catching pikachu as Jessie couldn't hold onto it anymore.

"A girl, da twerp is a friggin' girl!" Meowth shouted at his teammates as they flew off.

"It's inconceivable." James said

"And yet it's true." Jessie added.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…"

Ash looked angrily at their departure before turning to Misty.

"Are you okay." Ash inquired, Misty breathed heavily, Arbok was a physically strong pokémon.

"Fine." She huffed. "That was not my kind of a 'loving embrace'." 

"Let's head back to the center and remove Brock before Nurse Joy has a nervous breakdown." Ash spoke while taking off the shredded shirt and getting a clean one from his backpack. 

"Right." Misty smiled while taking Ash' hand and walking off. 

"Son of a…" Was all that Gary Oak could bring out in reaction to what he just saw. First he saw Ash and that little redhead coming out of the center, meaning to tease them at the earliest opportunity possible, he decided to follow them. He saw them talking and crying, he was too far away to hear what it was all about but judging from the way they acted, it must have been serious. He was tempted to walk off again, he loved picking on Ash but he wasn't insensitive. 

But it was when that redhead kissed Ash that he decided to stay a little while longer, this was becoming more interesting from that moment on. Team Rocket came and went and when Ash switched shirts, he saw it. Or better, he saw them. Breasts, neatly packed in a bra, he quickly got hold of his binoculars to take a closer look and sure enough. Ash had breasts. Ash was a girl.

But he had known Ash from his earliest memories. Ash Ketchum was a boy, no doubt about that. Although he had never seen the obvious evidence, Ash clearly was a boy, the way he acted, the way he played with cars and the way he had his passions for battles, everything. Ash Ketchum just was a boy. 

And now, it was revealed otherwise, Ash wasn't a boy. Ash was a fraud. Ash had lied to everyone. And now it was up to him, Gary Oak, to expose the truth to the world.

Ash and Misty walked hand in hand back to the pokémon center, finding Brock sitting on the stairs looking glum.

"Hey Brock, having the blues?" Ash asked while walking up to him.

"What am I doing wrong Ash, I am gentle, good looking, I am great around the house, what am I doing wrong?" Brock sighed.

"I guess I would need to be girl to understand it." Ash laughed "Come on Brock, I'm sure that one fine day you'll find yourself a perfect mate."

"Yeah." Misty chimed in "Maybe somewhere there's a female Brock grabbing the boys' hands and asking them out."

"Yeah." Brock looked up and saw that the hands of his friends were locked in each other. "Heeeeey, what do my squinting eyes see, have you finally admitted to each other?"

"Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ash Blushed.

"I don't believe it." Brock laughed at both his friends "Me, Tracey and just about everybody else we know, knew for more than five years that you had it bad for each other and still you and Misty blush when it is brought up."

"Were we THAT obvious?" Misty blubbered.

"Come on Misty, you and Ash fight like a couple of newly weds. The insults you throw at each other are filled with love and passion." Brock laughed. "Speaking of weddings, when will yours be?"

"Misty, could you lend me your mallet?" Ash grumbled.

"Most certainly, my dear." Misty replied while handing it over.

****

TCHONK!

"Pikaah, pikachu." Pikachu sighed, some things would never change.

"So you finally found each other." Mrs. Ketchum spoke when Ash and Misty called her. She was overjoyed for Ash, she always feared that after having such a harsh childhood Ash would have difficulty meeting a true love. 

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum, I know we took a long time but now we are certain about it." Misty smiled proudly before kissing Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed.

"I know you will make a sweet couple." Mrs. Ketchum laughed at Ash but then she looked a little unsure at Misty. "Misty, are you aware of…?" She began but Ash and Misty quickly nodded and made silence remarks at her, Brock wasn't supposed to hear. Mrs. Ketchum nodded in understanding and smiled once more. "Okay then, I hope things will go smoothly for the two of you and I hope to see you both very soon."

"Bye mom." Ash said before hanging up and turning towards his friends. "Okay guys let's get moving, we won't get to the Indigo plateau by standing still."

And so they went off again. But standing only a corner away was Gary, who smiled wickedly at what he had read in the official Indigo League tournament rules.

"Ooh Ash, you are gonna be in big trouble once I show this to the officials." Gary smiled while grabbing a pokéball. "Fearrow, I choose you."

The bird pokémon appeared. Gary got out a camera from his backpack and tied it around Fearrow's neck. "Okay Fearrow follow them, take a picture every ten minutes and don't let them see you." The Fearrow nodded at its master before leaping up and flying off.

The next two days were going smoothly for Ash, Misty and Brock who were completely unaware of the eye in the sky who was taking pictures of them non stop, only to pause when changing the film. It was at the end of the second day that the Fearrow noted something unusual. That trainer who had been his own master's scapegoat and his girlfriend were headed for the river but they left the guy with the squint eyes behind. Wanting to know why, the Fearrow silently followed them and that's when he saw it.

Having been used on similar mission against other trainers who were a threat to his master the Fearrow was already aware of the differences between a human male and a human female. He also was aware that a human male and female would sometimes sneak out of a group to mate. So when the black headed human male and the red headed human female wandered off, Fearrow already knew what they were up to but this time it was different, when the black headed male took off his clothes he was revealed to be another female.

Fearrow was taking pictures faster than his master had ordered him to. The two humans engaged in courtship but they didn't mate, Fearrow found this to be strange, he had seen two human females mating before but these two were different, they just kept up the courtship. Furthermore, the blackhead didn't behave like a typical human female at all. After shooting the whole thing Fearrow leaped up and flew back to Viridian City, his master would be waiting for him. 

As Ash, Misty and Brock made their way to the indigo plateau, they were as yet unaware of the ordeal they were bound to face or the unlikely allies they were gonna have. The last couple of days had been heavenly for Ash and Misty, finally freed from the jug they had held on for so long.

Misty found it nothing strange to have a lesbian relation, because in her opinion it wasn't like that at all. They both viewed it more like a normal boy-girl relationship. Misty declared that since Ash behaved like a boy and was in fact a tomboy, she had all the reason for calling Ash her "Boyfriend". Misty kept on saying "He" and "His" when talking about Ash. Ash mentally thanked her for that, after all, not everybody would be so easy about it like Misty.

Ash the three of them met with Tracey, an agreement was made which said that Ash and Misty would share one hut and Tracey and Brock would share another. Ash drew a heavy sigh as he lay down on the bed of the bedroom of the hut he shared with Misty. Misty looked up at her boyfriend.

"Ash, is there something wrong?" She asked while sitting down next to Ash.

"I'm worried Misty, mom took this seemingly lightly but I fear that deep inside she's disappointed." Ash sighed, Misty looked up in amazement. "It's not about you, she really likes you. Let me explain: she always hoped that I would eventually revert to the woman I really am so I could meet a guy and have children. She always hoped to become a granny."

"I see." Misty nodded in understanding. "If this ever leaks out, I'm afraid that my family won't be so hospitable either. Violet, Lilly and Daisy always said that I was adopted because I differed so much from them. If they learn about your secret, they might even ban me from my own home."

"Why aren't you named after a flower like your sisters?" Ash asked Misty while sitting up.

"Mom told me that my emerald eyes inspired my name." Misty smiled. "She always said that there would come a day that I could make my sisters make a run for their money. She said that being different can be normal too."

"I guess she was a visionary." Ash smiled.

"Here you go Mr. Oak." The clerk from the photo shop spoke while handing Gary the developed pictures that his Fearow had taken. "That will be the usual."

"Here you go." Gary replied while paying the man for the pictures. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you Goku, see you later."

"Later Gary, bye girls."

"Bye Goku." The cheerleaders replied while they followed Gary from the shop. Gary smiled evilly when eyeing the pictures, finally he had the weapon that would bring on Ash' downfall.

"So, Ash not only is a girl but a decent looking one too… "Gary quietly said to himself while looking at the pictures and dividing them up into two different envelopes, one directed to Trevor Goodshow, the organizer of the league, the other to Pokémon friend, the biggest Pokémon trainer magazine. "Maybe I'll pay my old school friend a visit…" Gary thought while glancing at his cheerleaders, he had shared the bed with all of them over the last couple of years, it was time for new landscapes to explore.

Two days later…

"I can't do this Misty." Ash sighed "It's just not me." 

"Come on Ash, you will have to do this eventually." Misty grumbled while handing Ash one of her own outfits. It consisted of a black midriff shirt and a blue jean skirt. 

"Okay, I will keep it with me, but I can't make the promise of actually wearing it." Ash sighed.

"Hey, judging from how you look naked, you have all the qualities to be a babe." Misty smiled "You shouldn't put it all to waste."

Ash shook his head and smiled uneasy. "Next you'll be telling me that I could even give Jessie a run for her money."

"Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnn…" Misty laughed "Come on, it isn't that bad, nobody will recognize you this way. You might even have Brock asking your phone number."

"Thanks for reminding me why I was against doing this in the first place." Ash groaned.

Ash and Misty quietly made their way through the mall. Ash smiled as he thought back at his first tournament in the indigo league. He had experienced more in three years as a trainer than most people do in their whole lives.

Ash got hold of one of his pokéballs and looked at it. It was the one of Charizard.

"Do you remember Misty, how we saved Charmander from certain death?" Ash asked her while thinking back to that day when they found the abandoned Charmander and it's former trainer Damian.

"Yeah, Charmander was really fond of you, I guess that Charizard remembers it too and that's why it finally obeys you." Misty chimed in. "Come to think of it, Charizard never really had anything against you. Sure he charred you sometimes but he was there for you when the Clefairies stole Pikachu intending to use him as the main source of power for their space ship."

"And he caught me when that Aerodactyl dropped me. And I wouldn't be standing here with you at the moment if he hadn't helped Blane's Magmar to keep the volcano from erupting." Ash smiled warmly. "I probably will never know why it became so rebellious when it evolved into a Charmeleon but I'm glad that I eventually won his trust back."

Ash threw his pokéball and Charizard appeared. "Braaaaahoooooooowlllll!" it roared while stretching its wings.

"Come on Charizard, we are going for some fruit and I'm paying." Ash smiled while petting Charizard's neck.

"Zaaaaaaarrrrrrr." The fire pokémon smiled. Charizard then brought his head down so Ash could stroke it under the chin. But suddenly Ash noticed something very wrong at a nearby newsstand. 

"WHAT KIND OF POKÉMON TRAINER ARE YOU? Pokémon trainer A.K. from Pallet revealed to be a fraud." A billboard shouted. Ash quickly took a gander at the magazine and went white as he saw the picture and ran off.

"PIKAPIIIII!" Pikachu shouted after its trainer but ash didn't hear it at all.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Misty shouted and then she saw it too, a magazine which had a picture of Ash taking off his shirt before going to swim. Ash' face was obscured but Misty recognized the scenery, this was no hoax, somebody had been spying on them. "Charizard, follow him." Misty shouted at Charizard, who didn't need to be asked twice, Misty then hurriedly bought an issue, picked up Pikachu and headed back to the trainer's hut she shared with Ash.

Whoever did this to Ash was going to pay dearly.

"No, this cannot be real." Ash huffed while seeking refuge in the restroom of the restaurant where he had walked in. "Who took those photo's?"

"I don't know but they certainly cleared up a lot of things." A voice mockingly replied. Ash looked up and stared right into the eyes of…

"Miracle Mandy?" Ash looked in surprise. He hadn't seen him since the battle four years ago.

"I knew you were competing in the league again and I was still out for revenge on our last battle. But when I saw this article I changed my mind." Mandy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Ash growled. He didn't like the way this was heading at all.

"If you really are a girl, then there's no reason why I couldn't have a little fun with you." Mandy replied while leaping up to Ash. But in the background the door of one of the stalls opened and, Kumiko, one of Gary's cheerleaders peaked out.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ash growled while Mandy began tearing at Ash' clothes. 

"All girls have to loose their virginity one way or another. And I'll take great pleasure into breaking the hymen of the imposter who defeated me four years ago." Mandy laughed while pushing Ash into an empty stall while dropping his pants.

Kumiko was frozen in fear at what she saw. Sure, Ash Ketchum was an imposter but this went too far. She looked around for a weapon of some sort but there was nothing she could do.

"Wraaaaaalooooooooooowwwwww!" a thundering roar was heard. Mandy looked around and looked right into the angry blue eyes of Ash' Charizard.

"Alright!" Ash shouted. Knowing that the tables had turned in favor of him. "Charizard, take care of him."

Charizard took Mandy up in his mouth and lifted him away from Ash. 

"STOP IT!" A voice shouted. Ash looked around and saw several Officers Jenny at the doorway. "Order your Charizard to let the man go and come with us. " One of the Jennies coldly spoke at Ash.

"Finally you've came, this boy had been getting his personal revenge on me beating him a few years back at the tournament." Mandy whined, those foolish cops apparently thought that Ash had send out Charizard to attack him.

"WHAT? I swear officer, it's the other way round, he attacked me and my Charizard came to rescue me." Ash replied, Charizard nodding in agreement.

"A likely story young man, you are in serious trouble." Another Jenny spoke.

"NO, HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!" Another voice spoke up. Kumiko walked from the stall she had been hiding in. "It really is the other way round officers, I saw it all. Miracle Mandy attacked Ash to get back on him for the defeat he suffered four years back."

"Check the records on it now." One of the Jennies said to another Jenny who nodded and brought out a small computer.

"Aren't you one of Gary's cheerleaders?" Ash asked the girl who had helped him.

"Yes, listen, meet me at this place at six and I'll explain." She spoke while handing Ash a note.

"It's confirmed, Miracle Mandy was defeated by Ash Ketchum in the Indigo league four years ago." The Jenny with the pocket computer spoke to the Jenny in charge.

"Charizard, let him go." Ash smiled. Charizard rose up and dropped Mandy who was quickly picked up and cuffed by the Jennies who looked at him in pure disgust.

"At least let me put my pants back on!" Mandy whimpered. Charizard growled smiling while laying his flaming tail 'accidentally' on Mandy's pants and looking guilty when they caught on fire. 

"Whoops, you should forgive Charizard here, he's sorry." Ash smiled while nudging Charizard.

"Don't worry Ash, we don't mind." The leading Jenny spoke while the others were taking Mandy away. "We were prepared for any retaliation actions that rivaling trainers had in mind. And as for him, he can watch the league on TV in prison." 

"Well that was a close call." Misty sighed in relieve after Ash had returned and explained her what happened. "But it still doesn't explain who took those pictures."

"No, it doesn't but I think I know the person who can tell us." Ash replied, while bringing out the card Kumiko gave him. "Let's meet this girl and listen to what she has to say."

But meanwhile at the office of Trevor Goodshow was a notorious envelope opened. Trevor's eyes went wide when he saw the pictures, he clearly remembered Ash Ketchum. But why did someone send him pictures of Ash being revealed to be a girl? Then the realization struck, to have Ash out of the league. According to the official rules, trainers participating in the league were not allowed to pretend that they were someone else. Poor Ash, this would mean disqualification and a certain victory for the one who set this up.

"No, there has to be a way." Trevor muttered. Ash reminded him of himself, full of energy and determent to overcome whatever opposed him. Then a thought sprung to mind, maybe there was a way. "Melany?" Trevor asked his secretary. "Could you send out a meeting with Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town for the next morning?" 

"Certainly sir." The girl replied.

Meanwhile, were Ash and Misty waiting at the spot where they would meet up with Kumiko, Ash couldn't help but to think how strange it was that of all people one of Gary's cheerleaders was offering her help in this disaster. Suddenly a courier came up to them. 

"Ash Ketchum?" The man asked, Ash nodded "Here you go, sign here." Ash was given an envelope.

"Well, open it up." Misty said while eyeing Ash who looked lost with that envelope in his hands.

Ash shrugged and tore it open. A letter, a key from a storage locker and a disk came from it.

Ash.

By the time you are reading this I'll be heading for the orange archipelago. I have decided to leave Gary and the others behind. Being witness to the rape attempt that happened to you a few hours back, made me realize that by exposing you, Gary does more than just getting you out of his way. I overheard him last night saying that he also had plans to rape you after that. At first I didn't think much about it but when I saw what Miracle Mandy did to you I realized that this is much more serious. Gary is the one who robbed me of my virginity but it wasn't a memorable experience. He paid me for it. Included are the keys to my locker, you'll find my uniform there. As for the disk, it contains the pictures that Gary's Fearrow took of you and Misty. I'm not sure of the others but I still remember how you saved Gary from the Viridian City gym and I think it's a very rotten trick he played on you by doing this.

Know that you are already a better woman than I'll ever be.

Sincerely, Kumiko Washida.

"Why would she have left her uniform behind?" Ash wondered out loud.

"I guess she wants us to use it in a scam on Gary." Misty replied "Anyway, let's go retrieve it before Gary gets wind of this."

But before they could walk off a few smoke bombs exploded.

"Prepare for trouble and make that double." Two voices spoke.

"To protect the world from severe inflation."

"To enslave the peoples within our nations."

"To take a critical look at the effectiveness of Love."

"To place our rule over the planets above."

A girl with orange hair stepped into view. "Cassidy!"

A boy with green hair joined her. "Butch."

"Team Rocket burns hotter than a ray of sunlight."

"Surrender now if you know what's right."

"Or fight!"

"Long time no see, little crossdresser." Butch spoke mockingly. "Cassidy and me are are impressed at how well this charade was done. If it weren't for the article in that magazine and poor Jessie and James' warbled explanations, we probably would never have found out about it."

"We have to thank you though." Cassidy chimed in "The boss declared them delerious and fired them from the team. This article proved that they were right after all but our boss proved to be wise enough not to hire them back in again." 

"Give me a friggin' break." Ash groaned. "You say the motto the wrong way anyway!"

"No we are not." Butch grumbled "This is the proper motto."

"Yes, Jessie and James messed it up!" Cassidy chimed in.

"Well, your version makes even less sense than theirs." Ash growled. "What do you want anyway?"

"The disk." Cassidy replied. "Hand it over or else…"

"What, why do you want that?" Misty asked in total surprise.

"Listen up you little dyke," Butch smiled. "What do you think happens to your girlfriend if the chairman of the league would find out about Ash' secret?" 

Ash' eyes went wide in shock when he realized Butch' point. He would be disqualified from the league, all his pokémon would be confiscated and his life would be robbed of its meaning.

"Our boss is offering a deal, he will keep this evidence from the chairman and you'll be able to compete in the league." Cassidy began.

"BUT," Ash interrupted "I would have to join Team Rocket if I were to agree with it."

"That cross dressing little brat is smart." Butch laughed before turning to Ash. "Think about it, your expertise in pokémon battles would make Team Rocket invincible."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Cassidy chimed in "Going for fame and fortune or falling from grace and drifting away in shame?"

Misty looked at Ash in worry, Ash stood for a difficult choice. Finally Ash opened his eyes and smiled. Misty looked in shock this couldn't be true.

"Alright then." Ash spoke while walking over to Butch and Cassidy. Misty's eyes began to tear up this was inconceivable. Ash looked back at her and gave her a small nod. "Here's what you can tell your boss…"

Ash took a swing and kicked Butch in his groin.

"I…"

Ash once again took a swing and punched Cassidy in her face.

"WILL…"

Ash motioned to Pikachu who understood his message and used his thunderschock on the Team Rocket members.

"NEVER…"

Ash then threw out Charizard's pokéball.

"JOIN…"

Charizard nodded at Ash and used his tail whip attack to whip Cassidy and Butch into the air.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash roared after the two Team Rocket members who continued their flight.

"Strange to not hear them say that they're blasting off again." Misty spoke up while walking over to Ash.

"Yeah, it might be weird to admit this Misty but I think I'm gonna miss Jessie and James." Ash sighed. "The might have been annoying but they were harmless and those two are far from harmless." 

"But they did have a point, who knows what the chairman of the league will do?" Misty spoke worriedly.

"I rather risk falling from grace and losing all my pokémon than joining a criminal organization just so I can keep them." Ash growled.

"Would pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town please walk over to the nearest phone?" A voice over the PA came up.

"Avé Ceasar tu morturi tu salutant. (Greetings Ceasar, he who is about to die is saluting you.)" Ash muttered while returning Charizard and walking over to the phone booth.

The following morning found Ash at Trevor Goodshow's office. Trevor looked at Ash, there was really nothing that betrayed his true gender.

Ash had just told him what his reason was to act like a boy. Trevor nodded in understanding. He knew Joseph Ketchum personally and confirmed what Ash told him. 

"Yes, Josh was a very hard driven man, I hope you aren't offended when I tell you that you resemble him a lot." Trevor spoke up after Ash had finished his story.

"Not at all." Ash replied "At least I also have inherited the soft and caring side from my mother."

"Listen Ash, normally I would have been forced to disqualify you and have to confiscate your pokémon." Trevor spoke sadly.

"I'm well aware of that, Team Rocket already offered to take me in when that happens. I declined, I rather risk losing my pokémon and falling from grace than joining them." Ash sighed.

"BUT…" Trevor began "There might be a way to get around this and you'll be able to compete in the league anyway." This made Ash look up hopeful. "I'm going to arrange that your first match later today will be against Gary Oak, so you can kick his butt."

"And what do I have to do?" Ash interrupted.

"Not much really…" Trevor smiled while explaining the plan to Ash.

The water field stadium was crowded. Everyone was excited about this battle. Gary Oak smiled in contempt. Apparently Mr. Goodshow hadn't seen the pictures yet, nevermind, this battle would be the perfect exposé for that little crossdressing freak. Gary smiled, only ten minutes before the match, he decided to have a quick shower. 

"Now." A voice whispered and two figures made their way in. They quickly snatched Gary's sporting bag and replaced it with an identical one.

Meanwhile at Ash' dressing room was a true transformation taking place. Ash sighed as he pushed himself over the edge and fell down into the part of himself that had been suppressed for too long.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome by the first round of the tournament. As most of you will know, the match will be between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum both haling from pallet. However Ash Ketchum was recently exposed in a magazine, Ketchum has a recorded confession for you to hear." The announcer spoke before starting a tape.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Ash' voice spoke seriously. "I know that most of you will think that I'm no good for denying my true identity. But let me ask you, what would you have done when your father who himself was a master would have pushed it down your throat for your whole life that you should be other than you are? Contrary to what the article states, I was never pretending to be someone else. The boy that everyone knew as Ash Ketchum is the real me. I have never learned to be a girl, my father wouldn't let me. Thanks to his stubbornness I am faced with losing my pokémon trainers' license and all of my pokémon. However, I have been given the chance to prove myself. And so I dedicate this match to my father, to show him that I am a master in my own right."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ash Ketchum!" The announcer spoke while the door from the green trainer opened. First to walk out were Tracey and Brock, both looking serious and glum. Next to come out was Misty cradling Togepi in her hands. 

And then, the last one to walk out, came a girl, her black medium length hair draped along her head. A Pikachu sitting on her shoulder, a black shirt pointing her breasts from the familiar blue and white jacket she was wearing and two slender legs carried her forward. The crowd gasped in surprise as she took the mike.

"I am Ashley Ketchum." She spoke while hopping onto the platform. "Take a good look at me because this will probably the only battle I will do this way." The audience began to applaud at Ashley.

"And her opponent, the man who wrote the article. Gary Oak." The announcer said after the applause had cooled down.

The door went open but no one came out. Brock nodded to Ashley, the plan was going smoothly. 

Ten minutes went by.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are forced to declare Ms. Ketchum winner if Gary Oak doesn't come out." The announcer finally spoke.

"NOT IN A MILION YEARS!" a voice shouted, everyone looked at the door of the red trainer and finally Gary stepped out.

"Hey Gary, how does it feel to be in my shoes for a change?" Ashley asked mockingly while the whole audience started laughing at him when he was revealed to be wearing a cheerleader uniform.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS! WELL, HAVE IT YOUR WAY ASH, I WILL FIGHT YOU THIS WAY BUT DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Gary roared.

"Actually Mr. Oak, it was me who substituded your clothing." A voice spoke up, Gary looked up and saw Trevor Goodshow himself looking at him. "I know the rules that people who are pretending to be someone else are not allowed to participate in the league but I knew Ash' father personally. It's a miracle that she came this far. Blackmailing is a very cruel and degrading offence and that's why I granted Ash a second chance." 

"Hey this isn't fair!" Gary muttered but Goodshow interrupted him.

"Silence, you expose a trainer who had to battle prejudice and non acceptance all her life and you say it isn't fair that she is granted a chance to prove herself?" Trevor scowled at Gary in pure disgust. "You must consider yourself lucky, using blackmail to get rid of your opponents is also forbidden according to the official rules. If Ms. Ketchum hadn't insisted on battling you, you would have been the one who would lose his license and pokémon."

Gary looked at Ash, Ash had battled from childhood on, was never allowed to express herself for what she truly was. But Gary wouldn't accept these facts, accepting would be a sign of weakness. Ash was a dangerous opponent, why wouldn't Trevor Goodshow realize that?

"You don't get it, do you?" Gary shouted at Trevor Goodshow. "I'll do everything to win, Ash has been my most dangerous opponent, a disease I can't get rid off. I will never rest until Ash is out of my way. When I saw that Ash had been fooling us all into believing that she was a boy I finally had the weapon I could use to finish Ash off with. It's not fair that you deny me the chance to use it." Gary hollered. Ashley looked in shock at Gary's eyes. They were empty, no life spark whatsoever was to be seen. 

"Gary, what happened to you during the time I was in the Orange league?" Ashley spoke, Gary looked her way. "What made you the empty shell you are?"

"What do you mean, I always was this way!" He grumbled.

"No, you are not." Ashley continued. "I already saw that when evaluating your battles, you beated your pokémon, insulted your opponents and paying your cheerleaders to have sex with them. Where is the Gary who friendly greeted his doduo when we were at your grandfather's lab, where is the Gary who was at peace with the ones who defeated him in battles?"

Gary huffed, his mind was clouded in hate, fragments of memories went by, a party two or three years ago. A guy coming up with some strange stuff asking him if he was a chicken, answering "No" to him and taking the needle. Pokémon battles he had fought, hearing the news of Ash' victory in the orange league and reaching for the needle again. 

"That's none of your business, now let's fight!" Gary shouted before getting up the platform. "Arcanine, go!"

"Blastoise, go!" Ash responded. "Blastoise, skullbash attack!"

"Oh, really I would like to see your Blastoise try. Even the most inexperienced trainer knows that a Blastoise is too heavy to perform an attack like that." Gary laughed. Ashley was not worth it to be a master and she already made her first mistake. 

But suddenly his confident smile faded when the Blastoise leaped up, propelled itself by pointing it's cannons backwards and started blasting water from them until it's heavy body became a big bullet which was flying with breath taking speed towards the Arcanine.

"Arcanine, quick attack!" Gary shouted but it was already too late. Blastoise slammed itself with brute force into Arcanine who lay motionless after the blow. "This is impossible, a Blastoise can't do an attack like that!"

"Apparently mine wasn't aware of that rule." Ashley replied with a sly smile. Blastoise retrieved his sunglasses and proudly put them on its snout.

"I request a time out!" Gary shouted. Trevor Goodshow nodded, his request was granted.

Ashley looked at her friends, Brock was really out of this world when reading the article, he still had difficulty to believe it but this battle was undoubted prove that this girl was indeed Ash Ketchum. Brock smiled at her, he was always capable of seeing through all disguises but right in front of him stood the person who had been able to fool him for more than five years.

Tracey on the other hand was cool about it. He knew of the secret long before anybody else knew about it. Tracey once walked in on Ash when she was showering. Ash had been busy preparing for a battle and never even noticed him. Tracey saw the evidence for a second or two before quietly making his retreat.

But in Gary's dressing room was the atmosphere as if a nuclear warhead had been detonated.

"Kyoko, my special, NOW!" Gary shouted at one of his five remaining cheerleaders. The girl brought him a package. Gary took the injection needle and put it in his arm. Gary began to breathe hard and heavy as the heroin began to make its way into his bloodstream.

"Yes!" Gary growled "That's better… You were my only loyal friend and together we'll beat that imposter."

Gary came onto the field with renewed energy and nodded to Goodshow that the battle would go on.

"Nidoqueen, go!" Gary shouted letting the pokémon appear.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ashley responded. "Bulbasaur, vinewhip!"

"Nidoqueen, fissure!" Gary shouted. Nidoqueen fired the energy ball as ordered breaking the floor as it did.

"Bulbasaur, look out!" Ashley yelled but it was too late, Bulbasaur got a frontal hit and fainted before even hitting the ground. "Bulbasaur, nooooooo!"

Gary smiled contently the second battle was his. One more victory and he had finally proven that he was the better trainer of the two. But all of a sudden he felt dizzy, damn that dealer, he had sold him bad stuff. It was hard getting the good stuff lately. 

Gary requested another time out and Goodshow approved. While Ash and friends took the time to get Bulbasaur of the field and handing him over to a team of nurse Joy's 

"Meiko, another special now!" Gary shouted at one of his cheerleaders who nodded at him and ran back in to get the suitcase with the injection needles. Gary felt the world spin, if he didn't get the stuff soon he would go violent. First the euphoric state would sweep over him, that was the really annoying part, having to feel happy about it. Then the hallucinations would follow quickly and after that… Gary wouldn't dare to think what he would do next if he didn't get the stuff soon. Ah, Meiko had returned. 

The girl ran as fast as her feet could carry her with the suitcase but tripped and fell over spreading all the needles over the floor. Cursing at her own clumsiness, she got up and grabbed the nearest injection needle and tossed it to Gary.

"Thanks." Gary huffed as he shoved the needle in his vein and pumped. "Now let's get back before they suspect anything." Gary threw the injection away. It landed right in front of Meiko who picked it up. Suddenly she began to look worried, the injection tube itself was worryingly clean and not yellowish at the bottom as it would have been after the heroin was pumped from it. There would always be a little left in the tube, so why wasn't that the case with this one?

A terrible fright came over her as she gathered all the other injection tubes and needles and opened the suitcase. She placed the full ones back into place. One was missing, the one Gary used during the first break. Meiko quickly opened the box with empty tubes and yelped in panic, when finding that one of them was missing too.

Gary walked confident back onto the field, although still a little dizzy. The heroin hadn't kicked in yet. He could see Ashley, the bitch would be at his mercy. But suddenly he felt something the dizziness was replaced with a sudden sting. Gary cringed and shut his eyes tightly bracing himself for the pain. And suddenly it was gone. Gary opened his eyes. Ah that was better. In fact he couldn't remember feeling so good in his entire life. 

"Okay Ashley, let's finish this once and for all!" he shouted. But what was Ashley doing, instead of shouting back at him she hurriedly jumped from the platform and headed for his. "Ash, what are you doing?" Gary asked but got no reply. Ashley and her friends speeded past him with worried looks in their eyes. What was going on here? Gary looked around, the stadium was eerily quiet, only gasps and sobs were heard.

"Gary, are you alright?" Ash called out while shaking him. "Gary, can you hear me?" Gary didn't respond.

"Of course I can hear you Ash, now are we gonna battle or not?" Gary shouted angrily at Ashley while turning around. And that's when he saw it.

"I can't feel a pulse, Ash." Brock spoke while scanning Gary's neck. "I'm afraid that he has a stroke. Quick, we have to jolt him into getting his heart started up again." Ash nodded.

"Everybody, stay clear!" Ash shouted while opening up Gary's suit. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"NO!" Gary shouted as he began to understand what happened. Ash was trying to reanimate him. He was separated from his body and that could mean only one thing.

Gary speeded up to his dressing room, finding Meiko broken down. The suitcase was open Gary could see the full tubes, two of them would be gone but when looking in he saw that only one of them was gone. This didn't make sense, there should have been two gone. Then he noticed the tube that Meiko was holding. It was the one he had just used, the gunk. There was no gunk at the bottom of the tube. The tube had been empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…………" Gary shouted as he felt himself fading away.

"It's no use Ash, he's gone." Nurse Joy spoke after Ash had tried to zap Gary awake for the third time.

"Gary…" Ash sputtered tears beginning to form for the loss of her old school buddy. And suddenly she saw it. "Injection marks?" 

"Yes, Gary was a heroin junk." A broken voice spoke up. Everybody looked around and saw Meiko. "As his cheerleaders we had to keep him supplied."

"So you mean that he died of an overdose?" Misty asked while hugging Ash in comfort.

"No because of a mistake, he accidentally injected himself with an empty injection tube, forcing an airbubble into his bloodstream." Meiko hiccuped through her tears. The other cheerleaders coming up and hugging her in comfort.

Gary's body was put on a stretcher and carried away, while Gary's cheerleaders came with the police so they could explain formally what really had happened. Trevor Goodshow walked up to Ash.

"Ash, since your opponent is not capable of continuing battle, that makes you the winner." He solemnly spoke. Ash turned around with eyes of fire.

"NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ME THE WINNER!" Ash shouted, making everyone look up. "This battle had no such thing as a winner. I have lost one of my earliest friends and the chance of proving my worth as a woman. How dare you declare me winner when I have lost so much in such little time?"

"Ash, please I'm sorry." Goodshow muttered. But Ash didn't listen anymore.

"When I get back to the trainer's hut I'm ditching these clothes for good, I should never have listened to you in the first place and fight the battle as my true self, as Ash Ketchum and not the way you all want me to be like. You told me that it was against the official rules to participate while pretending to be someone else. I AM NOT ASHLEY, I AM A BOY NAMED ASH!" Ash turned towards Misty, Brock and Tracey. "Come on guys, let's go." 

The outcome of the biggest battle in Ash' life would remain forever undecided. 

SAMUAL GARLAND OAK. 1997-2015. Died in armor, rest in peace.

Gary's headstone spoke. The funeral was solemn and dark. Gary had been buried at the Pallet town graveyard.

Ash couldn't remember being so sad before, he could remember playing with Gary at the graveyard when they were both five years old. 

"Hey Ash, what do you think happens when we die?" Gary had asked him once.

"I don't know, I guess that it must be like a deep sleep or something like that." He had replied.

"I'm sure that whenever we die, we'll join the people here. Think about it Ash, this graveyard isn't that scary, it's really beautiful." Gary had continued. "At night we would come out and haunt the place together with our fellow dead people."

"Yeah, that would be really cool."

Ash smiled grimly as he thought back at those days. Gary had found out what it's like to be dead sooner than he did.

"Gary, old buddy, may you have fun haunting this place." Ash smiled while laying flowers at the grave. 

Trevor Goodshow appeared.

"Ash, I'm sorry for what I said." He spoke calmly. "I have arranged that you may continue in the league if you want to."

"But don't think that I'll be wearing a skirt again." Ash replied darkly while taking Misty's hand and walking off.

Trevor sighed as he watched the two of them walk off. Ash had suffered a terrible blow to his dignity when having to fight like a woman.

"Oh Mr. Goodshow?" Ash called out. Trevor looked up. "Who will be my next opponent?" Trevor smiled, Ash' famous durability had once again reared it's head. 

Ash and Misty solemnly walked back to the Ketchum residence making a diversion through the Viridian forest, enjoying the weather and each other's company.

"You know Misty, all those things that have happened to me in the last couple of weeks have made me think. You and me getting together, me having to battle as a girl, Gary…" Ash began, Misty nodded in agreement. "And I wanted you to know that I finally understand that there's one way of life, your own."

"That's certainly true Ash." Misty replied "I'm glad that you don't want to continue with dressing up as a girl just to stay in the league. I want to see YOU battle, not the person you become when dressing up."

"Misty, having you around for all those years has been a blessing to me, I don't know what became of me if I hadn't met you." Ash spoke while rummaging in his pockets and retrieving a ring. "Misty… would you marry me?"

It was as if the world had stopped spinning at that moment when Misty heard the words coming from Ash' mouth. It took her two or three seconds to reply but they just might have been years. 

"Misty Ketchum." She repeated for herself while turning towards him as if in slow motion, she opened her mouth and was about to say her reply when all of a sudden.

****

BYEEEEEEENGGGGG!

Dust clouded upwards when the bullet struck between the two of them.

"That's far enough." A low and vicious voice spoke up to them. Ash and Misty looked up in surprise and saw Cassidy and Butch standing in front of them, Cassidy brandishing a just fired gun.

"Aaawww, how sweet, a wedding proposal." Butch snickered. "Sorry to bother you but our boss had send us to reply on the message you wanted us to hand him."

"Our boss doesn't take 'No' for an answer." Cassidy chimed in. "So he ordered us to get rid of you." Cassidy continued while aiming her gun at Ash. "Which of you filthy dykes will die first, I guess the cross dressing one." Cassidy smiled while pulling the trigger.

Ash, heard the shot, he heard Misty scream but there was no pain by all means he would be in serious agony, when opening his eyes, he saw the blood but it was not his.

"Pi…pikaaaapiiii…" a small and hoarse sounding voice came from the one who took the bullet for him. 

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled looking in horror at his best friend. Pikachu had taken a serious hit.

"How noble, your Pikachu has sacrificed himself for you." Cassidy sneered while grabbing Pikachu's tail and tossing him away. "However it won't make any difference, you'll die anyway."

"That might be true Cassidy but not today." A voice suddenly called out.

"To protect the world from Team Rocket's domination."

"To show our redemption all across the nation."

"To denounce the goodness of justice and law."

"And to make sure the jail cell is the last thing you saw."

Two people in police uniforms came up.

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Division J will arrest you with the speed of light."

"Surrender now and know your rights."

"Hi there Cassidy, long time no see. As you can see me and James here have joined the police force." Jessie spoke mockingly.

"To explain our motives to you and Roach…" James began but Butch cut him off.

"My name is Butch!"

"As I was saying, we are capable of continuing what we do best, screwing up the plans from the boss." James finished. "Ash, Misty, get out of here quick, we'll handle them."

Ash nodded, picked up Pikachu and hurried away with Misty into the forest. 

"Weezing, sludge attack!" They heard James shout.

"Machamp, take him on!" came Butch' reply.

Ash and Misty entered a cave. Ash gently laid Pikachu's battered body down. Pikachu looked up at his master.

"Oh Pikachu…" Ash sobbed. "Don't worry buddy I'll get you to a pokémon center and you'll be like new after the treatment."

Suddenly Misty yelled. Ash looked around and saw Cassidy standing at the entrance. 

"No more running you freak, out of the cave now." She growled while aiming the gun. "Working in teams of two has its advantages, while Butch fights those two traitors I could go after you."

Pikachu looked in desperation as Ash and Misty were forced out of the cave. He knew that he had to do something, anything. Pikachu eyed the cave and then he saw the solution. He knew he had to do it, there was no other option left. With the last bit of strength he raised himself and dragged his body to it.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Cassidy smiled evilly. "You have made a fool of team rocket for so long. Your deaths will give new life to team rocket. Any last words before I kill you both?"

"Ash." Misty sobbed "My answer was yes, I do want to marry you."

"Oh Misty…" Ash squeaked back "I hope that heaven will have a church where we can tie the knot for all eternity."

"I guess you are about to find out." Cassidy laughed but a sudden noise made her look up. Before even seeing what it was she felt the most indescribable pain.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" a vicious cry came from the cave followed by a rolling thunder and a strong lightning bolt that struck Cassidy rendering her unconscious. Ash and Misty turned round and looked at the cave. A Raichu came out but the look in its eyes showed who it really was.

"Pikachu?" Ash and Misty asked in unison, Raichu smiled at them and nodded while showing them a thunder stone. He had seen it lying in the cave and used it on himself.

"Pika… I mean, Raichu, you have evolved to save us." Ash smiled while picking Raichu up and hugging him. "This offer is so noble of you."

"Rai, raiii, raiyeeee!" Raichu replied while sending a small static bolt out.

"Arrrrggggghhhhnnnn… but at least you haven't changed a bit." Ash cringed.

"I guess that you will have to work out some more Ash." Misty smiled. "Having a Raichu sitting on your shoulder is something completely different from having a Pikachu there."

"That's true, I hope I don't need to visit a chiropractor because of your added weight, Raichu." Ash laughed while Raichu made its way onto his shoulders. But in the meantime was Cassidy waking up again. As soon as she had found her balance, she reached for her gun but wouldn't have the time to use it.

"ARBOK, WRAP ATTACK!" Jessie's voice hollered, making Ash, Misty and Cassidy alike, look around in surprise. 

"CHAARRRR-BOK!" Arbok shouted while throwing itself onto Cassidy and coiling around her, squeezing her until she couldn't move. Jessie and James made their way toward them, dragging a cuffed Butch along with them.

"It looks like we got here just in time." James smiled while taking Cassidy's gun from her and cuffing her when Arbok let her go. "A second later and there would have been casualties."

"The two of you can better come with us, we'll drive you back to pallet in our patrol car." Jessie added. "How is your Pikachu doing, he took a serious hit."

"Pikachu is no more Jessie, when Cassidy was about to kill us, he managed to get hold of a thunder stone and evolved." Ash smiled while Raichu jumped into Jessie's arms. "Misty and I wouldn't be standing here if he hadn't." 

"Rest assured that from now on, you have no reason whatsoever to fear us again." James smiled while petting Raichu. "Since Jessie and I have joined the police after our boss had fired us, there won't be any hostilities between us anymore."

"Glad to hear that James." Ash smiled while shaking James' hand. "I was going to miss you guys."

"Really, even for all the trouble we've cost you?" Jessie asked in pleasant surprise.

"Come on Jessie, you and James were always a welcome distraction and you gave us plenty of adventures." Misty laughed. "Besides, Cassidy and Butch say the motto wrong and don't yell that they're blasting off again."

"Why you little impudent brat!" Cassidy growled "How dare you make a mockery of the sacred Team Rocket motto, our oaths are sealed in blood, you can not even begin to imagine the forces you are making fun of." 

"But we do Cassidy, and that's why it's our job to stop you." James replied "You and Crotch are dangerous and that's why we have to stop you."

"My name is BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H, Butch, when will you remember it properly, nimwit!" Butch roared from the back of the police van he was placed in.

Jessie invited Misty and Ash in and soon they rode along with the ex-team rocket members and their former allies towards Pallet town.

"Jessie, James, aren't you afraid of retaliation actions from the Team Rocket boss?" Ash asked with a worried voice. The both of them nodded.

"More than you could imagine Ash." Jessie sighed. "What Cassidy said about an oath and powerful forces is no old wise tale, nobody leaves Team Rocket alive. Telling you and Misty what we are about to tell would have given Cassidy and Butch the authorization to kill us."

"Team Rocket is a code name for an organization which handles and trades in rare and valuable Pokémon, and Pokémon internal organs. One part of Team Rocket specializes in the reproduction of Pokémon." James went on. "I once heard of a pokémon coming from there which was so powerful that even the boss couldn't control it, it was named Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo." Ash repeated to himself, strange but that name did sound familiar but from what?

"If we had succeeded into capturing your Pikachu it probably would have ended up in that lab too." James concluded.

"If what you said is true, then how could you get away?" Ash inquired.

"It was thanks to Meowth, after we told the boss about your secret, he had us put away with the idea that we were gone insane. Meowth, being small enough to slip out, sabotaged the alarm, gave us the keys and team Rocket soldier uniforms so we could merge with the real soldiers. Meowth then let the alarm go off and lured the boss into sending his troops out to see what was going on. Once outside, James and I split from the group and went to Viridian City to give ourselves up." Jessie explained. 

"The Jennies were very helpful and understanding, they knew that having two Team Rocket officers at their side would provide them with valuable information." James chimed in. "They offered us a deal, we would receive no imprisonment for our crimes during our time as Team Rocket officers and in return we would join the police so we could lead them to important Team Rocket bases and have them raided."

"We have to thank you Ash." Jessie smiled, causing Ash to look up in non-understanding. "If you and your friends hadn't blocked all our plans, we still had to face at least a life sentence in jail, the only crimes we were accused off were small accounts of robbery and vandalism."

"Yeah." James laughed ironically "Here we were pretending to be the best of the best when in fact we were just small crooks."

"We're here, all passengers for the Ketchum residence please unship." Jessie called out while stopping the van. "Don't worry about us, we'll be alright."

"Tell you what, as soon as we have handed Cassidy and Lurch here to justice we'll come by for a visit." James added. "See you soon."

"BUTCH, you idiot, BUTCH!" Butch yelled at James.

"Wait." Misty called out "What did happen to Meowth after your escape?

"He said something about going back to his hometown and starting a band, he didn't give us more information whatsoever." Jessie replied. "But I'm sure that he'll be alright."

"We are sorry but we really have to go, there's a prison cell with Cassidy and Fudge's name on it waiting for them." James began but was interrupted from the back.

"MY NAME IS **BUTCH**!" 

"So for today division J is riding off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" 

"Just like old times." Misty shook her head.

"Yeah" Ash chimed in "But I'm glad that they're on our side now."

And that's where the real adventure started, Misty and I had proposed to each other. It eventually took five more years before we finally tied the knot. Our ceremony was the most beautiful day in my life. And it turned out to be a stepping stone for another wedding as Brock proposed to Gary's sister May.

For more than sixty years Misty remained at my side as my wife, sharing love and loss with me. Through the process of artificial insimination, bless Brock and Tracey who donated their semen, we had two wonderful kids. Our eldest, a daughter named Beluga was given birth by Misty. Two years after having her I gave birth to our son Gary. We have always remained in Pallet and will die here too.

Raichu was the first to go, after 75 years he left. Brock's son Stone always was baffled by the fact that Raichu grew as old as he did. Raichu didn't leave without leaving something. He left four Pikachu's, two males and two females after mating with Richie's Raichu. The pikachu's themselves gave birth too. At the moment of writing there's six Pichu's milling around my feet. 

Misty was the second one to go. She just closed her eyes and was gone. I feel that I will follow her soon, we'll be together for all eternity, we'll be young again and travelling the world with Brock and Tracey. 

Most of the people in pallet town just saw Misty and me as a lesbian couple but it wasn't like that at all. Even now when I'm at my final straws I will keep up the charade.

"From the diary of Ash Ketchum." Beluga concluded at the funeral of Ash. "Ladies and gentlemen as to grant my father's final wish, here's the final song he wanted to hear." She nodded at her brother who started to tape.

At 88 Ash Ketchum had left the world behind to be reunited with his friends and wife and even in the coffin, he still was dressed like a man.

__

Kudakechitta kanashimi no prism gin no shizuku ga hohoemi nurasu yo. (Silver droplets of the shattered prism of sadness drench my smile.) 

Light no uni oyogu dare mo ga itami o kakaete "midnight dreaming" (All who swim in the ocean of light hold their pain close. Midnight dreaming)

Zawameku machi no noise ga kioku no door itazura ni tataite mo. (Through the noise of the bustling city may sneak up and knock on the door of my memory.)

Jikan no speed ni nado maketeitakunai kara. (I don't want to be defeated by the speed of time.)

"Teardrops" yuki ni ima kaete hashiridasu "Born to be wild heart" (Therefore I will now change teardrops into bravery and run off, because I was born with a wild heart.)

Ame ni utare hagareta "movie poster" hero ga yami ni juukoo o muketeru. (On a peeling movie poster, pelted by rain, the hero levels his gun at the darkness.)

Samishisa ni nagasarenai soul ga hoshii yo "Midnight flying". (I want a soul that won't be swept away by loneliness. Midnight flying.)

Dare mo ga ai o sagashite meinai kabe norikoeteyuku no sa. (Everyone overcomes unseen walls in the search for love)

Kizutsuku koto o oboete, honto no yasashisa shiru no sa. (Remember things that hurt and you will come to know true tenderness.)

"Never mind" kizudarake no tsubasa de tobitatsu yo "born to be wild heart" (Never mind, I will fly with scarred wings, because I was born with a wild heart.) 

The end.

Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a fan fiction if I would own Pokémon.

I would like to thank my girlfriend Morgan who beta read the story for me, BenRG for doing the same and writing some killer stories, Sailor Danielle and everybody else at the Daria fan fiction community who didn't think I was a sick puppy. Also a shout out to Martial Arts Master, who helped me with the pokémon battles in my story. And to Articuno, who's story "Ash is a girl" was my inspiration to write this fiction in the first place.

For you who were wondering, the song "Kizudarake no wild" (Wild and scarred) comes from Bubblegum crisis 2032 live part one. I thought that since pokémon is originally Japanese too, I would include it. Plus the fact that the lyrics really fit Ash' persona. 

Now if you'll excuse me, I will go off to get my muse to make me sit down and write another story. Comments are always welcome at [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



End file.
